Accepting
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Sho has never been more scared in his life than he is now. His daughter is coming back to see him. Kei tries to convince him everything will be alright and somehow, he believes the older vampire.


Title: Accepting  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. The ending never happened in this story. They did not commit suicide but went on living together. Hana is in this as well.

Pairing: ShoxKei (both vampires)  
Summary: Sho has never been more scared in his life than he is now. His daughter is coming back to see him. Kei tries to convince him everything will be alright and somehow, he believes the older vampire.

Notes: This is complete and utter randomness that I thought of while watching my family eat at a restaurant one day. Melfina once more did not help on this. My older brother (Who I call Kazuno) read this over my shoulder and looked like I was crazy for writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

"Sho what exactly are you doing?" Kei asked amusement shining in his moss coloured eyes as he watched his lover move about their small kitchen.

"I'm…not sure. I'm nervous about this. Hanna thought I was dead and then suddenly I'm back after she goes to school. What will she say?" Sho asked. Kei smiled and walked over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist.

"It will be fine love. All she wants is to be around you. She's missed you so much." Sho sighed heavily, leaning his head back as he felt thin fingers brush through his long light brown hair.

"I'm scared Kei. I'm really scared." He admitted quietly.

"Don't be scare Sho. It will be okay. She's coming back just to see you alone. Please don't be this way." Kei said nuzzling the younger vampires' neck. A knock on the door made them part. Kei answered the door and was knocked backwards as a young brunette woman tackled him in a hug.

"Hello Hana-chan." Kei said quietly.

"I missed you Kei-Chan!" The young woman cried. Kei chuckled and unlatched the young woman's arms.

"I know someone you've missed more than me." He whispered. Hana's eyes grew wide with hope and unshed tears.

"You-you mean he's really here?" She asked. Kei nodded his head and indicated to the quiet brunette man standing by the window. Hana's eyes widened and she ran to Sho tackling him, tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy!" She cried. Sho's bleu eyes widened and he hugged the woman as hard as he could without hurting her.

"I missed you so much father." She whimpered. Sho mumbled an agreement and kissed her hair, running his fingers through the soft black locks.

"Why did you leave?" Hana asked softly into Sho's chest. The brunette vampires' breath hitched and he looked desperately at Kei who nodded and smiled.

"I was afraid." Sho admitted.

"You? Afraid of what?" Hana asked looking into Sho's ice coloured gaze.

"I was afraid of what I had become. It scarred me and I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you. I took a cowards way out and ran." He explained.

"I don't think it was cowardly father. Unorthodox yes, cowardly no." Hana stated. Sho blinked, looking from her to Kei before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"You…you sound just like Kei used to when he'd chastise me as a kid." Sho explained through laughs. At the realization Hana and Kei began to laugh as well. Sho beckoned Kei to sit next to him on the floor and the blonde sat down by the two still laughing lightly. Hana took advantage of the close proximity of the men and sprawled her short body so her legs were on Kei's lap and her head was in Sho's lap. Sho smiled at the action, secretly releasing a pent up breath, happy that the young woman accepted his presence so willingly and quickly. Hana looked up at her father with calculating brown eyes and studied him carefully. She noted his skin had a paleness to it that wasn't there before but it somehow retained most of the olive/tan tone that she remembered her father having when she was six and his eyes were the same icy bleu she remembered herself drowning in when she would have a nightmare and he would hold her close murmuring endearments as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. His hair though she noted was lighter and longer than she ever remembered. It was nearly to his waist now, with more blonde than she thought he had and it was left hanging loose over his broad shoulders instead of back in braids. Absently she reached up a hand to play with the locks.

"Your hair is so soft. May I braid it father?" She asked in a small voice. Sho looked surprised before smiling and nodding. The trio stood up and relocated to the living room, Hana on the black leather couch and Sho and Kei reclining against it on the floor. As Hana ran a brush she retrieved from her bag through his hair, Sho smiled at his memories.

"This is almost like when you used to do this for me Kei." He commented looking at the older vampire through the corner of his eyes. The blonde smiled lightly nodding his head in agreement. Hana's brush stopped mid stroke and she looked at the two men in surprise.

"You used to do this Kei-chan?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, a long time ago." Kei replied a smile on his face and a far away look in his eyes. Sho lifted a hand and placed it lightly on Kei's check, his thumb stroking the pale pink lips of his companion. Hana watched the two men's interaction with a blush present on her face before beginning to braid Sho's hair. As if waking from a daze and suddenly remembering his daughters' very presence in the room Sho quickly retracted his hand and placed it in his lap with a bright pink blush.

"Oh don't mind me father. I'm just an observer." She laughed. Sho blushed deeper because of her words, only succeeded in making his daughter laugh harder and begin to tease him about his softness. Kei chuckled lightly at the childish interaction between father and daughter. He laughed aloud as Sho grumbled an insult under his breath and Hana delivered a sharp yank to the small braid in her hand.

"Those are attached you know." Sho mumbled quietly rubbing the back of his head yelping in surprise when Hana smacked his wrist with the brush.

"Don't mess with your hair until I'm done." She said with a puff of breath. Sho grumbled under his breath making his companions laugh once more.

Two hours later found Hana sprawled once more across the two men's lap in a light sleep and said men talking quietly.

"She's grown so well. She accepts things so easily too. Thank-you so much Kei." Sho said brushing a stray lock of hair from the woman's face smiling down at her tenderly. Kei smiled at the display of affection and shook his head lightly catching Sho's attention.

"Don't thank me. She gets it from you and Yi-Chie. She figured I was the vampire from all your stories rather quickly. She has the intelligence of her beloved mother, but her street smarts and stubbornness she was born with came from you. I merely helped hone some of these talents. She has the artistic abilities of her mother but your breathtaking looks and your quick acceptance of the unusual and weird. All I did was raise her in your place. She was set from the beginning." Kei admitted. Sho smiled before leaning to the side and kissing Kei lightly, careful not to disturb his slumbering daughter. Hana opened one eye and smiled at the small display of affection her father displayed and the love she could read in both men's eyes as they regarded each other silently.

'_He will always love momma, but he's loved Kei-chan longer. I remember when I couldn't sleep from storms; I would always find him sitting on the window sill watching the rain as tears ran down his own cheeks as though he were crying with the sky. He would take me into his arms and ask why I could not sleep. I would tell him of my nightmares and then he would in return tell me stories of Kei-chan until I fell into a peaceful sleep once more. I remember when he thought I was asleep he would say the same thing as he stared once more into the rain outside 'I need you Kei. Where have you gone? Come back and help me to dry my tears.' Then he'd hug me closer to him and we would sleep by the window as the skies outside cried with him_.' Hana thought closing her eyes as she heard the two vampires share another light and quick kiss.

"Good night father, Kei-Chan. I love you both." She said quietly laughing when she felt them stiffen.

"H-Hana?" Sho whispered brokenly.

"I know you still love mother but you have always loved Kei-Chan and I've known this for many years father. I accepted it long ago that mother could never take the place of Kei-Chan in your heart but I know you did truly love her. I accept everything I have seen tonight." She said yawning and snuggling deeper into Sho's lap, barely hearing the two quiet _I love you too_ she received before she fell into slumber for the rest of the night.

Sho smiled relieved as he felt Kei's hand on his face wiping a stray tear.

"I was so scarred she would be angry. She's perfect Kei, absolutely perfect." Sho whispered. The two vampires leaned their backs against the black couch, their heads falling to this side, just barely touching as Sho's fingers threaded into Hana's hair and his other hand held Kei's. This is how the morning found the small family.

~Owari~

Ending sucks, I know.


End file.
